I Miss You
by Poisonous-Kiss13
Summary: Gerard's been alonefor a long time, but this Christmas he gets a special present. FRERARD


It was the third Christmas Eve alone. Even my sane had left me alone this time. I had thought I could handle some pills and a beer from time to time… but I couldn't and it got out of my control.

Last year, Lyn-z left me, taking Bandit with her. Six months ago, my own brother sopped visiting me when I shouted to him. I couldn't even look at Ray in the eyes… and then… there was Frank.

He stopped talking to me weeks before Lyn-z left. And that's why it got worse.

As I was saying, this was the third consecutive Christmas Eve I spent on my own. Just me and my little friends. I saw no point in stop doing drugs, but tonight was different. I didn't know why, but today I wanted to be as sober and clean as I could.

I had had a sandwich for dinner and I headed to the couch in the living room to watch TV.

All that was on were films of big and happy meetings of friends and families gathered all together celebrating Christmas. I turned my head to my side… just to find it empty.

I wished that I still had at least a pet. I used to have a little hamster but Lindsey took it away like she did with everything else. But I couldn't blame her, I was_ disgusting_.

The only light in the house was the TV. I lowered my gaze and even in that dim light I could see the cuts in my wrists. Yeah, I had gone back to that old little habit of mine. It helped to handle pain when I ran out of pills.

Tonight I was really conscious and I could see the damage I've done to myself. But I couldn't - and wouldn't - quit it. My life was shit and I hated it.

I was almost midnight when I heard a knock at my door. I thought it was a joke from my mind that was trying to get the best of me, but then I heard it again.

I walked towards the door, trying not to fall down because of the empty bottles, dirty clothes and shoes that were spread all over the floor.

When I finally reached to doorknob and opened it, I really thought that my brain was playing a sick joke on me.

There was him. The same hazel-eyed, black-haired and tattooed man I remembered. He had a box with a silver bow on top of it in his hands and there was a little smile on his face.

- Hi, Gee. - his voice was soft and at the same time a little rough because of smoking.

- Uhm, hi, Frank - I said slowly - may I ask what are you doing here? -

- I just wanted to spend Christmas Eve with a special person - his smile was bigger now - may I come in? -

- Yeah, sure - I opened the door a little more so he could enter. Now I was really ashamed of the mess I've made.

He sat on the couch and I did the same.

- Frank… I… - I was going to say something, but he interrupted me.

- Look, Gee, I'm really sorry. I- I should't've stopped talking to you and now everything's a mess and… -

- Stop it, Frank. Nothing of this is your fault. I was the one who started again with the drugs and the alcohol causing to everything around me to run away from me; so don't blame yourself for this. And if you come here for that just go home and spend some time with Jamia or something like that. You don't have to be here ruining your Christmas, really. -

- But I want to be here, Gerard. I came because I wanted to, no only because I felt guilty -

- And what about Jamia? -

- She can do whatever she wants; we're not together anymore -

- _Why_? -

- I told her that I wanted to help you some time ago and she got upset because I'm always thinking about you - his voice was really low at the end and I could barely hear him.

- Really? - I was like in shock - You split up with your wife because of_ me_? - now I was really glad I had decided not to drink tonight, I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I forgot this moment.

- Yes, Gee. You mean _a lot_ to me - I hadn't realized that we'd been moving closer to each other until he put his hand on mine- and I've really missed you -

- I've missed you too - and after that we didn't say anything else.

We didn't need to speak because we were able to communicate with each other just by looking in the other's eyes.

He looked at me, asking for permission and I just nodded. He came closer to me and his lips touched mine. It was soft and loving and it seemed to last forever.

After a while, we were cuddling on the couch, sill kissing softly.

The TV was still on and the man of the news kept talking about things that I didn't care at all.

All I cared about was Frank and how right it all felt.

He looked at me with those eyes that said _I love you, Gerard_; and right there and then I knew that everything would be alright.

I smiled and looked back at him._ I love you too, Frank._


End file.
